Jumping to conclusions
by BOE-4eva
Summary: This is a storya bout the Majestics after a loss to the bladebreakers, they get a little drunk causeing them to jump to some strange conclusions about Oliver.


Authors note: This is my first fic, that I have completed

I hope you like it, I know it may be a little strange, I wrote it when I had some spare time during English. It has been edited.

**Jumping to conclusions **

This story is set 3 years after the world tournament, which the bladebreakers won. 

Two days ago the Majestics challenged the Bladebreakers to a team beybattle, but the Majestics lost. Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Robert, have all gathered at Robert's mansion in Germany, to discuss their loss and why it happened, instead they got a little depressed and had a few drinks, with in 10 minutes a few drinks turned in to a whole lot of drinks so many that…….

Enrique was dancing and (trying) singing to the opera, which was up to its maximum volume. Johnny was laughing hysterically at him. While Oliver and Robert were trying to prove to each other that they weren't totally trashed by attempting to walk in a strait line, first to try was Robert, he was quite shaky at the start but straitened out towards the end before falling on his asse.

"See you're totally PISSED!!!!" Oliver pointed out, cheerfully.

"I'd like to see you try it" Robert challenged.

"I will!!!" Oliver replied proudly. He stood up to quickly, making himself dizzy and causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Owwww " He said and attempted to sit back up. 

"He he you can't even stand up! You're even worse than Enrique!!" Robert exclaimed

"HEY!! I'm not singing and dancing!" 

"Well at least he's standing up!"

Oliver crossed his arms and glanced at Enrique and Johnny, he rolled his eyes.

"You're both sooo immature!" 

"Your so tight Oliver, come up here and have some fun!!" Enrique cheered but continued to dance.

"I don't think he wants to since he can't stand up without falling back down," Robert mocked before laughing at Oliver's expense. Oliver glared daggers at Robert.

"I can and I'll prove it!" Oliver assured.

He put is hands on the ground and boosted himself slowly to his feet. When he was fully up he let out a joyful laugh.

"See I told you I could do it!" he laughed and started to wobble, Enrique took two strides forward and caught him before he hit the ground. The smaller boy looked up to see who had caught him, although his site was still swimming he could just make out Enrique's face.

"Wow! You're totally wasted!" Enrique informed

"Well, no shit Sherlock" Johnny called from behind them.

Enrique stuck his tongue out at Johnny, who just mumbled something about lower class children. Enrique stood Oliver up right, and handed him his scarf, which had fallen to the floor.

"Thanks." Oliver said before his face paled considerably.

"I think you should go and lie down" Enrique suggested, holding the petit French boy at arms length.

"Nah I'm fi……"before he could finish his sentence he bent over and through up in to and empty bowl of chips, just missing Enrique.

"How much did he drink?" Enrique asked Robert while still rubbing the back of his sick friend.

"I donno I lost track at about 11 or 12 or something like that" Robert slurred.

"Wow he's probably had more than all of us combined, I didn't know the little fellow had it in him" Johnny said sarcastically. 

"Yeah wonder what's got him so beat?" Robert asked.

"I donno we'll ask him when he stops chucking" Enrique said.

"That's if he doesn't pass out," Johnny added.

After Oliver was done throwing up, Enrique took him to the bathroom to wash his mouth out and freshen up.

"So what's got you so pissed?" Enrique asked Oliver while he was bringing a comb through his tangled hair.

"Your cheep alcohol that's what!" Oliver teased.

"You know what I meant!" Enrique protested.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just not good with alcohol, it makes me sick" He assured cooling his face down with a damp cloth.

"It makes everyone sick when they have the same amount you had!" Enrique exclaimed.

Oliver turned to look at his concerned teammate.

"Look its nothing of your concern, so get over it" Oliver suggested before exiting the room leaving the blond boy bewildered. 0_0??? 

"Enrique could you get some more whine from the cabinet on your way back?" Johnny called

"Yep! Be right back!" Enrique returned with five bottles of red wines in his arms. He wasn't surprised to see Oliver lying down on the sofa, and Johnny and Robert checking through all the other bottles scattered across the table, to see if there was any more wine in them but to no avail.

"Here." Enrique said handing them each a new bottle. They quickly relieved Enrique of the other 3. Enrique decided to leave them to their uncontrollable drinking and see what was wrong with Oliver. He moved slowly to the sofa to see if he was asleep (despite all the noise Johnny and Robert were making) he sat on the end of it near Oliver's feet, and looked at his face for any signs of sleep. Although his eyes were closed Enrique knew that he was still awake by his uneven breathing.

"Stop looking at me!" Oliver insisted without opening his eyes.

"Ok" He said quickly averting his eyes to the TV, which was still on the opera. Oliver sat up and looked at Enrique who turned to look innocently back at him.

"Ok, ok what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me but I know something's wrong with you" He explained.

"Why do you say that?" Oliver asked questionably. 

"Trust me I know you well enough to know when your in a crappy mood, even when your totally off your head I can still tell" Enrique assured

"Well your drunk too!" Oliver pointed out.

"I know, but that doesn't change anything coz I can still tell" He retorted.

"Well it's nothing important so you can just leave me alone" Oliver insisted, lying back down.

"No!" Enrique said stubbornly "Look you're my best friend and I've never seen you like this before, there must be something wrong, and its really bad"

"I'm only being a bit emotional because I'm DRUNK!" his voice gradually lifted to a yell, distracting Johnny and Robert from their amusing game of rock, paper, scissors.

"I no that your drunk that's really obvious," Enrique said quietly.

"Then why are you pushing this!" Oliver continued to shout.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone but I'm gonna talk to you again about it when your soba!" Enrique stood, to go and join with Johnny and Robert in their game, until Oliver was ready to talk.

"So what's up with you two?" Johnny whispered.

"I donno he's not saying anything other than it doesn't concern me, I'm gonna ask him again after he's cooled down" Enrique said turning to see if Oliver was paying any attention to what they were saying, and of course he wasn't since he was already asleep.

"Well I've seen Oliver drunk before and even then he's never raised his voice let alone yelled." Robert said his voice still a little slurred.

"Well its about time the kid let off some steam, keeping it all bottled up inside can't be good for you" Johnny said rocking fearlessly on his chair.

"You're going to fall off!" Enrique pointed out since Johnny never was very good at keeping his balance.

"Nah it's all good" Johnny assured rocking even further down, but he got a little cocky and the chair gave way underneath him landing him on his back. Robert and Enrique broke out in to hysterical laughter, a little louder than they should have causing Oliver to stir in his sleep. Enrique put a finger up to his pursed lips immediately shutting Robert up and giving Johnny time to get up off the floor. Oliver continued to stir until he had turned on his other side where he settled.

"Maybe he's peeved that he tied with Ray again?" Johnny suggested sitting back on his seat.

"I don't think he'd be mad about that, since he was the only one of us who even came close to a win, I know if I were him I'd be happy" Enrique said

"I know!" Robert announced "Maybe he's figured out that he's gay?"

There was a silence for a few seconds until Enrique spoke….

"Why do you think that Oliver is gay?" He asked

"Well all the girls I've spoken to think he's the perfect guy, and I heard someone say that all the qualities of the perfect guy would make him gay" Robert informed 

"Yeah, like he's sensitive, quiet, honest, trusting, good looking and a great kisser…." Johnny thought aloud, Enrique and Robert gave him a strange glance "So I've heard" He corrected himself with a sheepish grin. Enrique and Robert shrugged Johnny's comment off.

"Don't forget he's rich," Enrique added

"But strait guys can be rich! Look at us!!" Robert informed

"What I meant is it just puts the icing on the cake" Enrique said

"Well what should we do? Should we confront him about it?" Johnny asked

Enrique tilted his head in thought. 

"Maybe we should since it wouldn't be very easy coming out to your friends about that kind of thing," Enrique said

"Yeah I spose your right we should ask him when he wakes up" Robert suggested.

The three boys were discussing what they should say to Oliver to get him to confess for almost an hour, when Oliver woke up, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms.

"Oliver your up, great, do you feel any better" Enrique asked walking over to the sleepy boy.

Oliver rubbed his eyes viciously, and looked at the concerned Italian.

"Yeah I feel a lot better, well at least I'm not sick anymore." Oliver answered, his voice still sleep driven. Robert and Johnny made their way to the sofa where Oliver and Enrique were sitting.

"We have something to talk to you about" Robert pushed Enrique to say what he really didn't want to. Oliver looked confused but let them continue.

"Yeah go ahead." He persisted.

"Umm…. Oliver.. ahhmmm" Enrique stuttered. Johnny realised the trouble that Enrique was having and decided to take a more direct approach.

"Oliver, as Enrique was trying to say!!! We don't mind if you like the same sex. It won't harm our friendship" Johnny said as if telling the weather.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked curiously

"We understand that it's hard to admit but we'll understand" Robert added

Understanding lit up Oliver's eyes and he let out a snort of laughter.

"OH MY GOD!!! You guys think I'm gay? Don't you?" Oliver laughed

Enrique, Johnny and Robert looked at each other.

"No of course not" Johnny lied

"Yes you do, I can tell " Oliver said still laughing, if he weren't still drunk he would be angry.

"We're sorry Oliver, it's just we were kinda worried and we didn't know what to think" Enrique confessed. "But what was your problem?"

"If I told you, you would just laugh at me!" Oliver said still laughing.

"Of course we won't" Enrique, Johnny and Robert said in unison.

"Well only if you PROMISE!!" He said between clenched teeth.

"We Do!!!" They assured

"Ok," Oliver said and let out a small sob of laughter and sadness escape. "Bobby's dead!"

He said as a single tear rolled down his face.

"Who's Bobby?" Enrique asked sounding concerned.

"My goldf-f-fish" he said and started openly weeping on Enrique's shoulder.

Johnny let out a snort of laughter and Oliver looked up and glared at his friend.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Oliver said brokenly.

Johnny lowered his head in shame "I'm sorry"

Oliver wiped away the tears running down his face and looked emotionlessly at Johnny, before laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Johnny insisted.

Oliver opened his mouth to talk but no words escaped; he threw his head back laughing again. Johnny glared at him causing him to stop and answer the question.

"I can't believe you thought I was gay!!" He said just making him laugh even harder.

Enrique hoped that in the morning Oliver wouldn't remember any of this because if he did he would be so pissed, he also knew that Oliver would have such a bad hangover the next day that he wouldn't really be concentrating on what happened. 

Oliver stood, and headed to the table were there were some half full bottles of whine. Enrique ran to Oliver's side and took his arm.

"I don't think you should drink any more, maybe you should just call it a night?" Enrique suggested.

"But.. but ….  I guess your right!" Oliver sighed and headed up the stairs to the room, which had been prepared for him.

When Oliver was out of earshot his drunken teammates burst in to a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

When The Majestics awoke the next morning all of them with major hangovers, all remember what had happened, except Oliver who could just remember trying to walk in a strait line, but not succeeding. Which brought up a few questions in his mind wondering if he had said or done something that he would regret. But thankfully the others didn't mention anything to him out of the ordinary. ^_^?? 

END

Do you like it??? You probably don't? I'm gonna write another fic were the bladebreakers bring all their friends together for a reunion inc. The Majestics, The White tigers, The All stars, and Tala. This is going to be a Oliver/ Emily and Ray/ Mariah and maybe Enrique/ Johnny??? I dono about that one??

Anyways I hope you liked my knew and improved story??

Please review ^_^ 


End file.
